


First Love

by blazingstar29



Series: +1 Series [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, Tags Are Hard, This is crack, the avengers are oblivious, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Four times Peter thought it was obvious he was gay, and the one time he made it clear. I'm not proud of this, it is some of my worse writing but its extremely late and I can barley keep my eyes open and I wanted to finish it.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of this, it is some of my worse writing but its extremely late and I can barley keep my eyes open and I wanted to finish it.

1

Peter couldn't help it. The barista was cute, and Sam had left for a phone call. Briefly ditching the forced "scary life talk with long words including but not limited too: anxiety, PTSD, depression, panic attacks, disassociating," that had been forced by Tony. 

So when said barista with glasses put down a coffee, Peter had to strike up a conversation. Within ten minutes, Peter knew the baristas name, (Micheal), his uni, and his number. (Score). Luckily Micheal had to get back to work before Sam came back and mucked it up.

He sat down as Peter was typing the number into his phone, the man glanced to Peter and phone and back again, "pretty girl give you her number?" He teased childishly.

Peter barley looked up from his phone, "hm? no, not a girl." Sam would later say in his defence, he wasn't listening at that moment, because he couldn't care to hear the answer in all honesty. He just wanted the session with the kid, a child, about PTSD and anxiety because some dumbass decided to drop a car park on him amongst other things. He wanted this child, to be playing Mario Kart with his friend, and stressing who to ask to Prom. 

The last thing one his mind was also the owner of the number.

 

2

Peter was spending the week at the tower, May being at a work training trip in Michigan. He was lounging on his bed scrolling through social media when F.R.I.D.A.Y recited a message, "Captain Rogers is requesting your presence in the communal kitchen, Mr. Parker."

Peter faltered, Captain America was requesting his presence. 

He was so fucking screwed. 

Peter's hands were shaking as he stepped out of the elevator, he sat at the bench across from Steve, Thor sat at the end of the bench, both heroes quiet and solemn. Peter rolled his eyes, "what moral code have I broken this time?"

Thor, (who was there purely as an intimidation tactic) spoke up, "now is not a time for joking Peter. Your actions are very serious."

oh boy.

"Peter, those photos made it to numerous social media platform. You put yourself at risk, you put your identity and your connections at risk, you put your future at risk," Peter shut his eyes firmly before breathing deeply snd meeting Steve's gaze again.

"No one cares who I'm making out with Rogers, this isn't the forties, you need to get past that," Peter levelled with him again. Steve looked skywards in frustration. 

"This isn't bout the pretty girls your making out with Peter. This is about the photos of you smoking, you with the vape machine and hell was that LSD?" Steve exploded. Oh, oh. Well, Peter could handle this, couldn't he? 

 

"It was not wise for you to permit your self to succumb to mortal man's poison, Peter," Thor added on. It sparked a small flame in Peter chest, it was small but as the tension in the room grew so did it. 

"First of all, you are just as bad as as everyone else who judged those photos with out the full story. Second, don't you think I'm already paying for that night? Mr. Stark, May, hell because reporters got wind that I went to Midtown, I got suspended. Yeah, so before you give me one of those talks like the ones they show in school, kindly fuck off," Peter argued hotly, the pent up tension was building up inside of him. 

"Peter, you have to pay for the consequences- do not walk away from me!" Steve shouted as Peter left the conversation 

Peter storm down the corridor grabbing his jacket and shoes from his room, "if anyone asks F.R.I.D.A.Y tell them I've gone out." 

The always listening AI responded instantly, "that would not be advised Mr. Parker, it would only worsen your current standings with Caption Rogers."

"Sure, sure," Peter muttered riding the elevator down to the lobby. The doors hissed open and Peter strode through the lobby and into the bitter fall wind. As soon as he was sure that F.R.I.D.A.Y's audios wouldn't be able to pick up his voice, he fumbled with already freezing fingers for his phone. 

He dialled one of the few contacts in his phone, he smiled softly when a warm voice leaked down the line. Peter smiled softly, when he heard it, "hey Pete.

"Hey Micheal, mind if I come over?" He asked tentatively.

"Always."

 

3

The school bell rang, releasing hundreds of students out the gates. Students were turning this way and that but Peter easily made his way through the car park to the subway. Where he saw the tall boy with black and a leather messenger bag leaning against the rail. 

"Micheal!" Peter called, the boy looked up with his easy blue eyes with a smile. Peter lengthened his stride and the space between them shrunk as Peter riddled up to the boy. Just as he was about to lean his head into the crook of the over boys neck his phone buzzed. 

"Damnitt," he muttered fishing his phone from his pocket, Happy, he answered the call ready to face the mans wrath. "Hey Happy."

"Look I'm here and your not, if you don't plan on showing up at least call in to say so kid," Happy grunted over the phone.

Think Parker, think.

"Uh,' he glanced at Micheal who hand an amused twinkle in his eyes, "yeah sorry, I um, I had to get something off a friend at the subway could you pick me up from there?" 

"Sure kid, as a long as Tony pays me I have to do as you please," Happy told him, but the teasing tone was there.

"Thanks Hap," but the line was dead, Peter pocketed the phone and looked apologetically at Micheal. "I'm really sorry, I though I had cancelled today-"

Micheal took Peter's hands in his, "Peter, this internship will help get you places in the world . I don't want to hold you back, go fill that head of yours with knowledge you spud." And so they stood leaning into each other as the rain pattered down around them as they huddled under the overhang. 

 

Five minutes later a black Audi parked up near them and Peter gave Micheals hand a quick squeeze before he ran through the rain to Happy.

"Who was that?" Happy asked, looking at Peter in the rearview mirror.

"A friend," Peter smiled as the car drove away, "a good friend."

 

4

Team movie night AKA Peters most relaxed moments. 

Tonight, Clint was educating Steve on (in his and his kids opinions) the best animation series of all time; How To Train Your Dragon. 

After ploughing throw the first film, Steve wanted to see the sequel so they began to watch that to fulfil the full experience for the Captain. As the plot began to thicken Peter looked up off his phone (he was frantically finishing his part of a school report in his phone), and saw the main character Hiccup flip off his mask as he faced the villain, Drago.

Without realising it, he flippantly stated,"Hiccup's hot." His heart leapt into his mouth, but to his utter disbelief, no one noticed it. He put it down to everyone agreeing Hiccup had a major glow up. But damn, he aged like fine wine for an animated character. 

plus 1

The only people in the living room were Peter, Sam and Tony. It was almost half noon when F.R.I.D.A.Y addressed them.

"There is an adolescent called Micheal Hall asking to see Peter in the lobby, should I send him up?" She asked. All eyes fell to Peter who looked just as confused, he looked to Tony seeking permission, who gave it by way off a slight nod.

"Y-yes please," he stuttered rising to his feet, and walking to the elevator. When the doors hissed open to release Micheal.

"Peter, we need to talk," he blurted out, Peter's eyes widened and he motioned for Micheal. to follow him to the kitchen. It was an open floor plan, but Peter wasn't sure how much of the tower Micheal could see. They stood across from each other, for a few awkward moments until Micheal found his voice.

"I can't do this any more Pete," that caught his attention, and the attention of the adults.

"Do what?" he asked quietly, the fear was building up inside of him, creeping up his throat.

"I'm sick of waiting for you to finish school, because then your going to go on to Uni with that big brain of yours. And, yes I, I made some mistakes. I did something bad when you were at school, but you gotta understand."

He didn't want to ask. He was sure he knew, but Peter had to hear it from him. "What did you do? Or should I be asking, who did you do?"Peter spat, fire was flickering in his stomach. 

"Angela Bishop, my manger. You gotta understand Pete, you were always gunna be a school kid, I wanted someone to spend time with, for hours on end," Micheal pleaded, Sam and Tony were listening and the anger grew between them. "You have to admit Pete, its sorta your fault," Tony made a bolt to rise, but Sam grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. It wasn't their fight. 

"No, no. You left school a year ago to be some street artist and work in some hipster cafe. In no way is this my fault Micheal, we are the same age. In no way did I make you shag your manager!" Peter rose his voice to a shout, but he took a deep shuddering breath and spoke again calmly. "You lied, you cheated, you just threw all of my love for you into the dirt, you just stamped on any respect I have for you.

"You,I, I can't even look at you, " Peter sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. He stood like that for a few moments before opening them and staring levelling in to the man opposite him. "I don't want to see you ever again. Leave right now-"

"Pete your over reacting we can still be fiends," Micheal pleaded, but sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Leave now, or I will get Tony Starks personal security detail to forcefully evict you from the building," Peter whispered, but Micheal still stood there, unmoving. "Leave!" Peter yelled tears in his eyes. Micheal finally backed away before finally turning tail and entering the elevator and finally leaving. 

Breath harshly, Peter felt like he'd been slapped. He hadn't been prepared for his heart to been ripped apart again. He braced his fore arms against the bench, calming his out of character flare of anger. 

"Pete, who was that?" Sam asked tentatively making slow progress towards Peter. A bitter chuckle escaped the teen. He turned to face them, still relying on the bench for support.

"For the worlds best defenders, you guys are pretty dumb. Shall I say it slowly? I am gay. That shit eating dirtbag was my now ex-boyfriend Micheal," Peter explained slowly, as if talking to a four year old.

As if it were staged more Avengers cane out of the elevator including; Steve, Clint, Natasha and Wanda all in their civilian clothes with take away in hand.

Clint speaks into the silence first, "so, what's with the kid speed walking through the lobby, sees us and hecking legs it?"

"That's Micheal," Tony supplies flippantly. This seems to provide more questions then answers to the new arrivals.

"And Micheal is?" Prompts Steve glancing between the two and a half avengers.  
Peter rolls his eyes far into his head and sighs.

"I really, really, really thought this has been obvious for a while. But I will make it clear to you all now, I, Peter Benjamin Parker am gay. That guy was my now ex-boyfriend who fucked his manager."

The room was silent. None of them had really never taken any notice on all the times Peter has seemed gay. It just never occurred to them.

"You really didn't realise? What I can name times when my gay ass was being extremely gay. Oh man this is hysterical," Peter laughed grabbing an apple and taking a bite. He sat down on the couch, feet on the table.

Still silence. Eventually the Avengers dispersed leaving just Tony with Peter.

He would glance periodically at the teen as he scrolled through his phone.  Eventually he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on inside his mind.

"You okay Pete?" Tony asked sitting next to him, completely casually of course.  
The boy looked at him brown eyes, Tony  thought, sad brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."


End file.
